cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Sneak Attack (mission)
'''Sneak Attack '''is the final mission in the GLA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour. Using captured Chinese weaponry and later American technology, the GLA decisively defeated the US forces in Stuttgart that led to the latter's eventual withdrawal from Europe. Background Having scuttled the US Mediterranean Fleet in Crete as part of Operation: On The Waterfront and stolen toxin weaponry from the US mainland itself, the GLA had substantially weakened American power in Europe. As US forces started to increase their homeland security by withdrawing their forces worldwide, the GLA chose the time to attack the European Central Command in Stuttgart outright. However, there was a small Chinese garrison at the city's outskirts. The Battle of Stuttgart Phase 1: Tank Fight and Capturing the Chinese Base Capturing the Chinese base would greatly increase the firepower the GLA would need in assaulting the US HQ. As the Scorpion tank battalion made its way, the klaxon sounded and the small Chinese tank force met the Scorpions outside the base perimeter. The Scorpions overwhelmed the Chinese tank force with only one Scorpion lost and successfully captured the Chinese base. The GLA Commander took command of it, forced Black Lotus to submit and started to build up their own base to mix the Chinese arsenal with the GLA weaponry. Phase 2: Prisoner Rescue While the GLA continued to build up its army and constructed both the Scud Storm and Nuclear Missile Silo, they received intel from the local GLA cell that the Americans held three of their rebels captive in an American outpost just east of the GLA base and were due to be transported out of Stuttgart for interrogation soon. Not wanting the infidels to transport their fellow freedom fighters away from the battle, the GLA Commander sent a mixed taskforce of Chinese and GLA tanks to liberate the prisoners. After a heavy fight between the task force and the outpost defenders, the GLA successfully liberated the prisoners and escorted them back to the local GLA cell. Pleased that their comrades were rescued, the local GLA warlord gave his superior Commander more resources and funds and will assist him in the attack of Central Command HQ. In the meantime, the GLA captured the American outpost that was still standing. Now having captured American technology in their arsenal, including access to the Supply drop zones, US aircraft and the Particle Uplink Cannon, the GLA was more powerful enough to engage the Americans in open combat. If the three POWs died in combat,the warlord mobilizes his force to attack the main base anyway. Phase 3: Assaulting Central Command HQ With the added firepower and technology in their arsenal, the GLA wreaked havoc on US forces all over Stuttgart with help of the local GLA cell. Massive tank fights had occurred all on open spaces and in the city itself, while GLA-controlled aircraft took part in a massive dogfight with the American pilots over Stuttgart. The GLA's overwhelming firepower and control of all three superweapons to counter the two American Particle Cannons was too much for the US army so it retreated back to the perimeter of the Central Command HQ, leaving Stuttgart and the surrounding areas to the hands of the GLA. With nowhere to go and all entrances and exits in and out of the base cut off by the GLA, the Americans held a last minute, but gallant defense as the top personnel like the American Commander were evacuated from the base. However, the tactics and superior firepower of the GLA-controlled army overwhelmed the defenders and systematically destroyed everything in the base. With the fall of the American Command Center, the few remaining US survivors either retreated or surrendered to the GLA. Aftermath The fall of the US Central Command in Europe was a decisive GLA victory. While Washington and Beijing argued over the GLA's usage of the Chinese arsenal in the base's destruction, the GLA had invaded Europe and assaulted the other US bases on the continent. The GLA victory and influence in Europe had demoralised the Americans and the world, and it seemed that the GLA can overcome a superpower to achieve its goals as the United States turned back to isolatioism for the first time since the 1920s. However, as GLA began to celebrate their victories, China ordered a retaliatory strike on the former US Central Command in Europe... Walkthrough Initially,build as strong defenses as the US support base will attack you in 2 directions. While at it,build a force that can take over the US base in a full swoop. And there is also a mission in that base. You must rescue 3 Rebels and take them in the Cell's base near your base and the time limit is 12 minutes. After that,take the Rebels to the village and the Cell'e leader will commence the pressure to the main US base. Capture the US Support base after the mission to use the 3 factions' abilities to your advantage. Build a force of Overlords,Quad Cannons and Helixes and Comanches. Build the respective factions Superweapons. Angry mobs with quad cannons is also ideal for most of the battles against the US. There are 4 areas to enter: One near the side that is accessible with a bridge,2 front areas where US defenders, and a backdoor with light US defenders. Use the allied cell's attack and support them and attack with your own force to pressure them. Beware of USAs use of their air power and their 2 to 3 particle cannons The main particle cannon can be easily located once Satellite Hack is completed at the Internet Center, located right next to one of the enemy Command Centers. The other two particle cannons can be found at these two locations for those having trouble countering them in time: https://i.imgur.com/6Lu1k3A.jpg https://i.imgur.com/OwRgpGt.jpg The Americans will use their air power, their tomahawk launchers, their avengers and paladins to annoy the player into losing. Hidden Goodies On the top north of the Chinese Base, there are 8 (Chinese) vehicles you can capture plus, a reinforcement pad, 4 Oil derricks and a few UN Crates. Hidden Stuff: *2 Dragon tanks *2 Gattling Tanks *1 Nuke Cannon *1 Overlord Tanks *1 Inferno Cannon *1 ECM Disabler Tank In a castle nearby, several GLA forces will appear. Trivia * Even though the Paladin and Stealth Fighter requires 1 point, it can be built, however, the Nuke cannon cannot be built, and the Pathfinder is not available in this mission. * In general, if one faction build Superweapon that does not belong to its respective faction, the Player has to launch that Superweapon from that Superweapon itself and not from the side bar (where the Player's Superweapon of respective faction and General's Promotion is available for deployment). In this mission, however, the three Superweapons are all available at the side bar, allowing the use much easier. Kanwar Khan will note the "superior tactics" if the Player can build all Superweapons. * If the 3 Rebel POWs dies during the rescue attempt, the Cell continues to build their base, as if nothing happened. They can also garrison the rendezvous area and remove them. * This is the only mission in ''Generals Zero Hour ''where a civilian appears. Videos C&C Zero Hour - GLA 5 - Sneak Attack|Mission briefing Category:Zero Hour missions Category:Zero Hour GLA Missions